omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Lucifer= |-|Demonic Form= |-|SMT IV= Character Synopsis Lucifer (Hebrew — הילל, Helel) is a prominent figure in the various Religions, with his most infamous act being rebelling against God and subsequently falling from grace. The name Lucifer is derived from earlier Latin proses and poetry; lux, lucis, "light", and fero, ferre, "to bear, bring", symbolizing his role as the "Morning Star" and the strongest Seraph, the highest ranked angel serving God prior his fall from grace. The reason for Lucifer's rebellion differs from interpretation to interpretation, however, three most accepted reasons fall in a refusal to bow down to mankind upon its creation, disagreement about God's plan of salvation, or sinful pride in aspiring to overthrow his creator and become ruler of Heaven himself. Curiously, while many interpretations depict Lucifer taking the name of Satan after his fall from grace, Lucifer and Satan are portrayed as two distinct characters, and Lucifer himself is never addressed as Satan throughout the Shin Megami Tensei series; Instead, he is only addressed by his name, Lucifer, or to some extent, the Great Demon or King of Dark (魔王?, lit. "Demon King"). However, the name Lucifer was never identified with Satan until the Latin translation of the Book Isaiah in the Christian era. A specific passage in the book refers to the defeat of a King of Babylon, who is named as Helel ("shining one"), a name that refers to the Morning Star or Day Star (the planet Venus), which subsequently became translated as Lucifer. In the Book of Peter, the name also referred to the Morning Star in general, but with no relation to the Devil. Jesus himself is sometimes called the Morning Star, but not "Lucifer", even in Latin. While many depict him as an evil figure, the demon designer of Shin Megami Tensei series Kazuma Kanekohas gone on record as saying that Lucifer is not inherently evil, but rather, a figure that tempts and tests the Protagonists throughout the games, and depending on the player's decisions, he can either be a great ally or a sinister foe. In Lucifer's design, Kazuma Kaneko also mentioned that, according to one theory, Lucifer is depicted as a beautiful angel with 12 wings, but in-game he assumes the form of a demon with 6 wings. In the first two games, he appears as an angel with 6 wings, so combining them represents the 12 wings. Furthermore, he shows his power through the many forms he can assume (an old man, a gentleman, a woman, a child, an angel, and a demon). Kazuma Kaneko also expressed that there will be a time when he will reveal his true form, a combination of all his other forms, to the player. Description taken from Megaten Wiki. Credit to them. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 2-A '| '''1-A ' '''Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: Lucifer, Helel (הילל), The Morning Star, The Light-Bringer, The King of Dark, The Great Demon, The Demon King, The Demon Lord, The Prince of Darknesss, Louis Cyphre, Louisa Ferre, Hikaru, Blond Child, Old Gentleman in a Wheelchair Gender: Male (Although he has made appearances in Female form) Age: Inapplicable, beyond time itself Classification: Fallen Archangel / Seraph, Demon, Demon King, Former Avatar of God's Darkness Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Instant Death (Through the spells Curse, Hell Eyes, Dark Verdict, Omega Cluster, Cursed Name and Another Dimension. Instantly kills angels with Mamudo. Annihilates all enemies with Armageddon), Probability Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Poison Manipulation/Curse Manipulation (Inflicts Panic while attacking with Tentarafoo, Inflicts Charm with Evil Shine/Holy Light/Marin Karin, 60% chance of charming all foes with Evil Gleam, Renders enemies unconscious while attacking with Trial of Darkness), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning,Earth, Force Attacks), Barriers/Attack Reflection/Attack Absorption (Absorbs attacks with Absorb Slash, Reflects magical attacks with Makarakarn, Reflects Light attacks with Repel Light, Absorbs Electrical attacks with Absorb Elec, Repels Wind attacks with Repel Wind), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Non-Corporeal, Illusion Creating, Shapeshifting, Size-Shifting, Buffing/Debuffing (Removes all enemy buffs with Dekaja, Removes all debuff with Dekunda, Decreases enemy attack/defense/agility with Debilitate, Increases all stats with Demon's Blessing, Increases Magical power by 2.5 with Mind Charge, Strengthens Ice attacks by 50% with Ice Amp), Almighty Attacks that bypass all defenses (Does Almighty damage with Megidola, Megidolaon, Asteroid Bomb and Morning Star, Deals Almighty damage and binds all foes with High King, Deals Almighty damage and inflicts panic on all foes with Evil Shine, Deals almighty damage and inflicts Panic with King's Yell, Deals Almighty damage and inflicts Dizzy with Roughouse, Cuts enemy health by 1/2 with Morning Star), Can use Root of Evil (Almighty Attack that randomly deals the following effects: HP Reduction by 1/2, 3/4 or 9/10, Inflicts Mute, Poison or Stun), Abstract Existence (Lucifer embodies the dark and chaotic side of the world, being an entity born from mankind's desires for absolute and unfaltered freedom, with not a semblance of order and structure), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely upon death), Regeneration (High-Godly to True Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Space-Time Manipulation (Demons of Lucifer's caliber are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Chaos Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy – Superior to Kagutsuchi, who reincarnated the population of the entire world after they were erased from existence or turned into wandering spirits), Life and Death Manipulation (Capable of instantly killing comparable foes and holy beings such as Angels with spells such as Armageddon and Mamudo. Resurrected Loki and Set to act as his servants), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Information Manipulation, Power Nullification (Completely nullifies all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja), Conceptual Manipulation (Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating all concepts that comprise the world and define it's past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Lucifer can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the fundamental Information that comprises all of reality), Sealing (Capable of unlocking magically sealed gateways, and was able to use his power to connect the Sky Tower to Yaldabaoth's universe and force him to materialize in the physical world), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict Charm, Mute and Bind while dealing severe Almighty damage with Evil Gleam, High King and Root of Evil), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase his own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than him into his equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks that bypass all magical and innate resistances), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Large Size (Type 1), Shapeshifting (Capable of manifesting in Female forms, as well as in the shape of an old man and a child), Transformation (Can transform into a stronger second form upon reaching his true power as a Demon Lord), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '''(Lucifer is described as embodying the entirety of the Dark Side of the world, personifying all darkness and chaos across all of infinity and being said to be the "greatest power of Darkness, created by The Great Will itself") | '''Metaverse Level (Lucifer rivals the power and existence of YHVH who transcends everything and existed before everything, Has control over an infinite number of concepts which each create a concept meaning that Lucifer has superiority over literally every concept that can be described which would include the concept of Dimensions) Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse). Omnipresent across Space and Time (Lucifer and demons like him are eternal beings who exist simultaneously throughout all of time) | Irrelevant '(Become the conceptions of Space and Time altogether) 'Lifting Ability: ''' '''Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional entities of pure information, are not bound by the conventional laws of physics.) | Irrelevant ' 'Striking Ability: At least Metaversal Durability: At least Multiverse Level+ | ''' '''Metaverse Level (Was able to tank hits from YHVH and End-Game Demifiend) Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Perceives time unlinearly, existing throughout it's entirety and seeing the temporal flow from the beginning to the end and vice-versa) '''Weaknesses: Unknown Versions: Regular Incarnations | Shin Megami Tensei III & IV Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Psychics Category:Regenerators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Benders Category:Earth Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Illusionist Category:Absorbers Category:Telepaths Category:Probability Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Chaos Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sealers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1